


In the Next Room

by Demiboywonder



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confused Percy, F/M, I also haven't written anything in a very long time, I haven't made it through the series yet so I'm sorry if this is ooc, Literal Ray of Sunshine Vex, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Snarky Vax, Vax and Vex are twins and roommates, i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiboywonder/pseuds/Demiboywonder
Summary: Percy is heavily conflicted. He adores Vex more than he can say, yet he also longs for Vax. Follow his series of panic attacks as he figures out this situation he has managed to get himself stuck in.Not beta read, so please forgive me!
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	In the Next Room

Percy had no idea how he managed to get into this situation. He had been happy, genuinely, and now? Now, he was conflicted. Vex’ahlia was such an amazing girl. She trusted him, she genuinely cared about him, and she had a smile that could melt the coldest heart. They were an odd couple, but that didn’t stop them from working like a well oiled machine. They weren’t together, per se. They were together almost every day, they went on little dates to the park or to the movies, they were in contact almost constantly, but they weren’t officially together. She had never pushed the subject, and Percy had been just a little too nervous to bring it up. Why was he so nervous, even though they seemed to be a perfect match for each other? Well, probably because he had been secretly hooking up with her twin brother.   
Vax’ildan was so similar to her, yet so different in so many different ways. He was overly confident, snarky, and just all around arrogant. His wit and smirk alone could cut glass, compared to his sisters genuine and loving smile. Percy had known both of them for quite some time, developing feelings for Vex as they grew. His attraction to Vax had surprised him at first, as he tried to ignore the way deep hazel eyes traced over his form, the way snarky quips became more and more flirtatious. One day, he had snapped. Percy had never taken to teasing very well, and all the sudden attention made him nervous.   
“What is your deal, Vax?” He finally spoke after sitting across from the man in question, whose eyes had not left him since he had walked in the room.   
The response he was met with at first was a pleased chuckle, followed by Vax leaning back on the chair. “I don’t know what you mean. Something on your mind, Perc?” Vax knew he hated that nickname. He knew he did, and was just using it to get him more riled up than he already was. Sadly, it was working. Percy’s cheeks were now pink with frustration. Why was talking to him like talking to a brick wall sometimes?  
“You know exactly what I mean. You watch me like a hawk, you say inappropriate things in front of your sister, who you know I’m with, and you’re just...you’re frustrating.” The words weren’t as eloquent as he had hoped they would be, but it worked. He adjusted his glasses as he waited for a response.   
“The last time I checked, you weren’t with my sister. You couldn’t bring yourself to make the first move, right?” Vax said, his voice suddenly dropping the usual light hearted teasing tone to something different. Something darker. It sent a small shiver down Percy’s spine. Vax leaned in again, his elbows resting on his knees as he kept a hard eye on the man across from him. “Why is that? What’s stopping you?” That sharp as knives smirk slowly crept onto his lips, almost making him look dangerous if you didn’t know him well enough to see that glint in his eyes. “Is it the fact that I catch you looking at me just as much as when you catch me? Maybe it’s because I know the exact buttons to press to make that sweet little blush of yours come back?”  
Percy had no idea how to respond to the situation. His mind had been reeling as he tried to put reasoning to the situation. Vax was just teasing, right? He was always teasing him. That was just his personality. There was no way...right? He didn’t have much more time than that to think about it, because Vax was standing up and walking around to get face to face with him. His heart was pounding and he found himself wanting when the taller man knelt down in front of him. He didn’t panic when a soft hand rested on his cheek, softer than he would have ever assumed. Following his most basic urges, he met the other man in the middle, their lips colliding softly at the start. It felt as though Vax thought Percy might run, and Percy fearing this dream might fade if he pushed too hard. After both had their minds put at ease, a spark turned into a flame.  
They could barely keep their hands off of each other if they were in a room together. When Percy visited Vex, they had to go to her room for privacy. Vax liked to tease them when they were together, maybe a bit too pointedly at Percy for his liking. This made him a bad person, didn’t it? It definitely did. He adored Vex. She was like his other half, she made him better than he had ever been before, yet he was doing this to her. Why? He was cut out of his thoughts, realizing not only was Vex still telling her story about the deer she had managed to persuade into trusting her enough to pet them, but also that his phone had vibrated in his pocket. He checked it next to his side, his eyes widening for a second before he caught himself. Of course it was from Vax. They passed when he walked in, he was most likely going to hang out with Scanlan. Scanlan was even worse than Vax, but he didn’t seem to know anything. If he did, he never said.  
Staying the night tonight? -Va  
Okay, that wasn’t bad. Maybe he was actually being considerate for once. The thought actually brought a hint of a smile to his lips.   
Not tonight. Vex is trying to make these deer her pets and I don’t want any part of it. -P  
He loved Vex, truly he did, but he wouldn’t take part in her schemes to adopt every animal she happened to run into. The twins already had two dogs and a cat that their landlord definitely didn’t know about. They didn’t need a deer, or a squirrel, or the raccoon she had tried to lure inside once. Her persistence was to be admired, though. That thing looked mad.  
Do you want to? ;) -Va  
Idiot. Of course he was going to take the chance to hit on him again. They had been...together...fairly recently, so he should have been satisfied for the moment. Who was he kidding, of course he wouldn't. Vax was a force to be reckoned with.  
Vax. Come on. -P  
Hey, never hurts to ask. Still up for our usual? -Va  
Percy wondered why he even felt the need to ask anymore. Of course he was. He was hooked to this man and it would be impossible to shake even if he wanted to. He didn’t. They would meet on the nights Vex would be out with Pike and Keyleth. They would meet at his apartment, where he lived on his own. If they were desperate, they would meet at Vax’s place. It required him parking down the road in another parking lot so she wouldn’t see his car, he would spend the night with Vax, then sneak out the next morning or pretend they were just hanging out when she came back. It was shady. It was gross. He should feel awful, yet he didn’t. The time he spent with Vax was passionate, full of heat and intensity. It made him feel alive. Walking out of the apartment the girl of his dreams shared with the man of his most salacious nightmares, having to wear his jacket when it was warm to cover the evidence as he left should make him feel like a horrible person. In some ways, it did. He never wanted to hurt Vex, but Vax just gave him something that was slowly turning addictive.   
Of course. -P  
“Who are you texting?” Vex asked, her voice warm with the smile on her lips. Oh, she was so beautiful. Her eyes were the same color as Vax’s, a warm hazel. The gold that both of their eyes shared always seemed to overpower the hints of brown and green, though on Vex, it felt so comforting. She felt like the sun, and he adored her for it. She was always so warm, so bright. Too good for him.   
“Oh, just Vax. He’s probably already drunk with Scanlan.” Percy said, hoping the lie sounded easy enough. He was getting better at it as time went by. It didn’t help that Scanlan made such an easy scapegoat.   
Vex snorted, rolling her eyes as she laid back on her bed. “Figures. He’s been weird recently. Like...weirdly excited? If that makes sense?” She said, her face scrunched in confusion. She knew her brother. He could fake everyone else in the world out, but never her.   
That sent a confusing mix of feelings through Percy’s mind. That was...different? Vax liked to either pretend like he was made of stone or that he could woo anything that looked at him for too long. He was an enigma, that's for sure. If Vex thought it was weird, though, that was a whole new level. “Yeah, I think I get that. Has he said anything?” Should he be worried? Should he be happy? He wasn’t sure.   
“No, and I’ve asked him about it. He’s just weird.” Vex said, though Percy could tell it was bothering her. They had always been close as long as he had known them. Maybe that came with the territory of being twins. “Whatever. If he wants to be quiet about it, I won’t force him to talk. He’ll come around eventually.” She said, letting the thought finish there. The pair fell into a comfortable silence, Vex laying down with her legs draped across Percy’s lap as he leaned against the wall. Maybe he should ask Vax? Would he tell him if he asked? Maybe not yet. Not while he was still here.   
Percy left before Vax had come home. He gave Vex a kiss on the cheek before he left, a small smile on his lips as he drove home. Something living by himself was difficult, but he made do. He took a shower, let his mind wander more than he should have, before going to bed. 

~

Tonight was the night. It was the night he shared with Vax, and he found himself almost itching with excitement. It hadn’t been that long since their last encounter, maybe a week tops. He found himself getting greedy. He wanted more, but he knew he needed to keep himself centered. They were still playing a dangerous game, and he had to remind himself that. This shouldn’t be something he truly kept himself going for. This affair shouldn’t be something he found himself getting fancy for. If that was true, then why was he fixing his hair in the mirror, making sure it laid just the way he liked it? Why did he feel the need to change out of the comfortable clothes he had been relaxing in that morning? He didn’t want to think about it too hard, seeing as he had already changed and was finishing his primping in the mirror. This was why his hair was already white.  
Sitting on the couch, he tried his best not to stare at the door. He wanted to pretend like he wasn’t eagerly waiting for Vax to pull up and allow him not to think for the day. Deciding to fiddle with his phone, he had just started to mindlessly scroll through some random app when he heard the rhythmic knock. It was mildly embarrassing how quickly he stood up from his seat, so he allowed himself a minute to fix himself before opening the door. “Took you long enough.” He said, trying to sound cool as he stepped aside. It obviously didn’t work as Vax chuckled as he walked in.   
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Percy. Were you waiting for me?” Vax purred, closing the door and easily pinning Percy’s body against the wood. It always irked Percy that Vax could dominate him so easily even though he was the taller one. His eye roll was neutralized by the way his pale cheeks were a soft red.   
“Of course not. I know you’d never show up on time.” Percy’s sarcastic tone fell on deaf ears as his lips were taken. Okay, this he could do. This they had done so many times now. His thoughts were already fading, used to following Vax’s lead. He quickly got to work on his favorite part, reaching back to release Vax’s raven black hair from the usual braid he put it in. Vax would never tell him that he enjoyed it just as much.   
Vax had never said to Percy, and probably never will, but he was just as invested as he was. From the fighting and bickering, to when the white haired man was melting in his touch. He adored finding the little spots that made him gasp, that made that sharp tongue of his be useful for something else. The ache in his chest could be forgotten when he was here. In here, Percy was ready and willing to be in his arms and let those walls down finally. Sure it resulted in an...awkward...situation, but that didn’t matter right now.  
What mattered was Percy already gasping, his body pressed against Vax’s and urging him towards his bedroom. This was their dance, one that neither would ever get tired of. They were moving in that direction when a strange vibration managed to catch both of their attention. Percy’s phone had been on silent and discarded on the table, so it must have been Vax’s. The odd thing was, it was a call. Vax groaned as he begrudgingly pulled himself away from the other man. Pulling his phone out, he checked the id and groaned. Putting the phone up to his ear, he pouted. “What do you want?”  
“Where did you go?! Are you with Percy?” Percy recognized that voice. That was Vex. His blood ran cold, his heart seeming to freeze in his chest. Did she...did she know? Vax didn’t seem worried, as he rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, I told you that. What do you want?” Vax told her?? He had told her where he was going? Percy was going to have a heart attack.  
“Oh, okay. Well, tell him he better drag your ass to the store when you’re done. It’s your turn. You better not skimp too, or I’m stealing your laptop.” Vax was going to complain back, but was hung up on. He rolled his eyes with an annoyed huff. “Sorry about that. She would have killed me if I didn’t answer.” With a swift motion, he tossed his phone on the couch before going to take his place once more. Percy was wholeheartedly confused. He pressed his hands to Vax’s chest, pushing him away just enough so he could make eye contact.   
“Wait, you told her? Does she know about...about us?” His heart was pounding in his chest. Was she upset? Oh god, she was going to hate him and she would never speak to him again. He deserved this.   
“I didn’t tell her, she asked. Did you not know that she knew?” Vax asked, almost sounding surprised. He noticed how devastated Percy looked, and he almost found it funny. “She didn’t tell you, did she?”  
Percy’s mind was blank at this point. Why did Vax seem like he found this funny? “She...no?” Vax looked at him like he was insane before covering his mouth to hide his laughter. Oh he truly owed her one after this.   
“Oh my god, I can’t believe it. She knew, Percy. She’s always known.” Vax said, finally settling himself down. Poor Percy looked like he was going to disintegrate. “She’s not stupid, and you aren’t as sneaky as you think you are.” Okay, he deserved an explanation. “When we first started this, she started asking questions. I was just as nervous as you were, but she knew. She had seen the way you looked at me, and it was the same way I looked at you. We talked, and she was okay with it. She still cares about you, as do I.”  
Percy stared at Vax with pure shock on his face. She knew. She always knew. She wasn’t mad. They both cared about him. Vax cared about him. Oh god, did he care about both of them. It was still hard for him to admit, but he had these feelings for both the twins. Was that weird? Well, it seemed they felt the same. They felt the same. Oh my god, they felt the same. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to come to terms with all the feelings flooding through his mind. “So…..so what does this mean?”  
Vax chuckled, knowing how Percy was in these kinds of states. He reached out, resting his hand on Percy’s cheek to get his attention. “It means we both care about you. If you want to choose her, I understand. If you want to choose me, she understands. If you want neither now that you know, sadly we understand. Though,” he stepped closer, letting his lips brush along his heated cheek, “if you don’t want to choose, we are both okay with that.” He hummed, his voice dropping as he reached his ear. It seemed to shake Percy out of his stupor, but he still had questions. Which was very fair.  
“So, you are both okay with being with me. Does that make you…?” He felt the eye roll Vax gave him.   
“No, I am not with my sister. We both want you. We can both have you separately, and we are both okay with that. I guess the important question is, are you?” Vax and Vex would never want to make him uncomfortable, and it seemed like he was just now coming down from his explosive state. He was hard to reach when his emotions were out of control.  
“I...yes. I am okay with that.” Percy finally whispered. It was still a little strange in his mind, yet he would take it. He cared so deeply for Vex, and he was coming to terms with the fact he felt the same way for Vax. “You mean we could have stopped sneaking around like this from the first time?”  
The response earned another chuckle from Vax. Of course. “I mean yes, but where’s the fun in that, darling?” He purred, though his charm couldn’t stop him from earning a smack on the chest.   
“You and your sister are both terrible.” Percy pouted. He couldn’t believe she knew and didn’t tell him. Well, he didn’t have room to talk at that angle.   
“Yes, but you’re still here.” Vax teased, finally pushing Percy back towards his bedroom. “Now, come on. I think I have a way to restart your heart after that heart attack. Maybe your age is finally catching up to you.” He teased, ruffling white hair with his free hand. They were the same age, but all that worrying Percy did made him look older.   
Percy rolled his eyes, though he kept his grip on Vax’s hips to drag him along. “Yeah, yeah. Get over here.”   
The day had been such a whirlwind of emotions that he took the moment to reflect as Vax snored softly on his chest. He didn’t have to feel this shame anymore. He could admit his true feelings now. He could have the two who made him feel like he didn’t need to hide himself and hate himself any longer. They cared for him, and god did he care for them too. This was the best he could have ever hoped for, and he would be damned if he would ever let this go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm still new to this fandom but I'm having such a great time and I love these characters! I haven't had the motivation to write in a very long time, but this podcast has given me so much happiness and so much inspiration. Thank you all for the support <3


End file.
